


Home Alone Tonight

by promqueen



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promqueen/pseuds/promqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels too good to let it end right here, so let's not let it end right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Claire and the wonderful Raptor Squad are only mentioned. This one shot was inspired by Luke Bryan's song Home Alone Tonight. I've been addicted to this song for a while and I thought of mister Alpha for some unknown reason. You don't have to listen while reading. Also, it's on Owen's point of view and I tried REALLY hard to think like him, so... sorry if it sucks.

Owen’s POV:

It had been a pretty shitty day and the night had turned out to be even worse. I had plans to end up this night on a different place and with a pretty decent company. But, there I was on a bar half empty, drinking all alone, getting wasted. I had chosen different bar from the one I was used to; this one was cheaper, shittier and perfect to match the status of my evening.

I was drinking my third beer that night when I saw her busting through the doors. She was young, medium height and somehow familiar. Maybe she worked at the park or something. She sat a few seats away from me and I heard loud and clear when she ordered.

“A shot of whiskey, please” I could tell by the mess she was she was just having a shitty night like I was; it explained her order. “The strongest one.” I looked at her as she took a sip of the liquid, her expression showing she couldn’t handle something that strong.

“I know it’s not of my business but,” I said. She was already bringing the glass close to her mouth again when she stopped to stare at me. “I think you should take things slowly.”

“You’re right,” she cursed . “It’s not of your business.”

“Just trying to help” I said sitting beside her. She had already drunk the rest of the shot and standing closer to her, I could see her features; she looked like she was in her early twenties, her eyes were red, make up blurred a little. She must’ve been crying. I watched as the bartender poured another shot in her glass. “There ain’t noboy around here to hold your hair in case you throw up or something.”

“I can take care of myself” she yelled. Even though I was clearly irritating her, she didn’t drink the other shot. I finished my beer and ordered two more. If she was going to drink, at least she could start with something a little lighter than whiskey.

“The name’s Owen, by the way” I said hitting her bottle like I was toasting. She introduced herself as I drank. “So, you work in the insland?”

“I’m from the marketing department,” she replied taking a sip of the beer. She had that same expression she had when she was swallowing the tequila. Definitely, alcohol was not her thing. “I’m the new intern. I’ve got here a month ago. And you are the raptors guy.”

“You mean the Alpha?” I smirked.

“That’s how they call you?” she couldn’t help but giggle. “I’ve visited the paddock the other day and you seem to get along with them.”

I started talking a bit of my girls, told her their names and how I’ve been always present in their lives since their eggs hatched. She seemed distracted as I spoke, often checking her phone. But, she kept listening and drinking her beer. I could tell that she was getting used to the taste of it.

“So, what are you drinking about?” she offered me that shot she had ordered previously.

“My boyfriend cheated on me” she replied, uncomfortable.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” I felt like an idiot for asking it. “I didn’t know, we don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s fine, I’m actually relief that I have someone to talk about it” she began to tell her story. Her boyfriend had stayed back in the US. They didn’t want to break up because she was leaving, so they decided to try a long distance relationship.

“It was working out, until today” she continued. “I came home hoping we’d talk on skype and when he turned on the camera, I heard a woman’s voice and then she suddenly appeared on the screen and that was it.”

“Fuck,” I mumbled, ordering another beer for myself.

“He’s been calling and texting me since then and I just felt like I couldn’t stay at home alone, so I ran into the first bar I found. I’m still not familiar with the island.”

“I’ll assure you that there are better places than this one” she giggled, but I still could feel how sad she was. For some damn reason, I wanted to make her smile, make her feel better. “If it serves as consolation, I had a shitty date today.”

“What happened?” she asked. I told her a little of my background story with Claire, the girl I went out with, before getting to the point. She was paying full attention to me this time. Her phone was vibrating, but she didn’t care at all.

“So, when I ordered a few shots of tequila, she told she was on a diet and couldn’t have it. I mean, what kind of diet doesn’t allow tequila?”

“All of them actually” she replied looking serious.

“You’re in her side now?” I protested.

“No, but she’s right” she said. By that time we had already finished a couple beers and we weren’t pretty sure how many more we had. “But, it was not fair her judging you for showing up in shorts. We’re in Central America! It’s hot.”

“Thank you” I said taking a better look at her. I noticed she did the same thing with me. She was checking me out head to toes and I could see her cheeks blushing a little bit.  
The bar was becoming empty as we talked. I told her a little bit more about the raptors and she told me how she ended up there. Her original plan was to work with the dinosaurs too, but they needed an intern in the marketing department and her resume had impressed them. She also was offered a better payment, so she took the job. Even though, she was really enjoying her department.

Time was flying as we were having fun, talking, drinking and joking around. The bar was empty by the time I asked if she wanted to dance. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she said yes without hesitating and we danced to almost every song they had in the jukebox catalog. Yes, they actually had an old jukebox on the bar.  
“I have to say that you rocked dancing Man I Feel Like a Woman” she said, her voice a little dragged by the effects of the alcohol. She was a little tipsy, but she was pretty aware of what she was doing or saying.

“Thank you,” I said, hands in my pockets. “You did a good job yourself too.”

We were leaving the bar after the barman had us expelled from there. It was past 1am and we both had to work in the morning, but we didn’t seem to care. Whatever was happening between us was too good to let it end and neither of us wanted to end it. I was feeling strangely happy for seeing her smile. Apparently she had forgotten about that idiot ex-boyfriend of hers throughout the night.

“Thanks for the night, Owen” she said as we stopped by her building. “I really needed that.”

“Anytime,” I smirked at her. She bit her lip before leaning to kiss me on the cheek. She was about to get inside when her phone vibrated again by the hundredth time that night. It was him, obviously. She looked at me; her smile was no longer on her face. I pulled her by her arm before she could get inside and kissed her deeply. Her phone was still ringing, but she didn’t stop us.

“Answer him” I said breaking the kiss, but maintaining the proximity of our bodies. She tried to mumble something as she opened the gate. I pushed her inside, following her. “Answer him and tell him that you didn’t come home alone tonight.”


End file.
